Their Own Kind Of Crystal Tears
by Bijou Kyosuke
Summary: The sequel to His Own Kind Of Strawberry Jam. No summary for right now, I might give away somethings from the first part. BBxMatt Yaoi, Cursing
1. Echo

I'm baaaack

**I'm baaaack! Lol. Here is the sequel to His Own Kind Of Strawberry Jam! Their Own Kind Of Crystal Tears.**

**Chapter One: Echo (by Trapt) **

**I do not own Matt, BB, Mello or Death Note. **

Ryuzaki laid his head on the back of the dirty, old gray couch. He stared at the off-white wall in front of him. He slowly and gently closed his eyes. A single crystal tear slid down his pale face. It had been…2 months? 3 months? Ryuzaki wasn't sure but it had a long time since he saw his precious pet. He let him go and never saw him again. His pet ran off to save a bastard. A bastard that tore his pet's heart apart and left him. He wished deeply that he hadn't told him to leave. He wanted to run after him, grab him, and beg him to stay. To love him. He had been sitting here for a week now. Every week he stayed at a different spot in his 'home'. The first week he stayed in his bed, trying to get the feeling and warmth of his red headed pet back from the bed. The next at the table, in the chair his pet sat in.

More tears slid down. They wouldn't stop. And he didn't try to stop them. They finally came out and they should stay for awhile he thought. "1 tear, 2 tears, crystal clear tears." He mumbled over and over again.

--

Matt laid in his bed in the bedroom he shared with Mello. He looked over at Mello's naked form sleeping next to him. When he was asleep, Mello was so peaceful who would think he was an angel from heaven. Matt looked away from the blond. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand Mello. It was too much. Mello was too much. Mello wanted so much out of him. On the computer and in bed. A tear slid down his face.

(one tear)

Matt missed the man from three months ago. He took him into his home and let him sleep with him, both literality and sexually. He gave him food. He gave him love. And what did the man get in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Okay, maybe a broken heart. Fine, a heart that had shattered into a million little pieces that would take years to fix. Another tear fell.

(two tears)

Mello slowly opened his cerulean eyes. He looked over at Matt. He couldn't see his face but he knew something was wrong.

"Matt? What are you doing?" He asked, yawning. At the sound of Mello's voice, more tears fell and Matt let out a sob.

(crystal clear tears)

Mello sat up and crawled over to Matt. "Matty? Tell me what's wrong." He asked gently. Matt looked at him. "W-Why are you being so nice?" He asked, his voice shaking. "You're crying, Matt. I care. I'm not a heartless bastard."

(…don't make me laugh you ignorant son of a bitch)

"It's nothing…" Matt muttered. He tried not to smirk at what Mello had said.

**What did you guys think? Do you like the new title? **

**Also, I wanna see you guys try and guess you who think is the person talking in the (Blah)s. **

**BK**


	2. Scars

Thank you ginniirox and LizluvsSpongebob for reviewing

**Thank you ginniirox and LizluvsSpongebob for reviewing. And ginniirox and SolemnDreamer for alerting. And ginniirox and feartehfox for the fav.**

**Part Two Their Own Kind Of Crystal Tears**

**Chapter 2: Scars (by Papa Roach)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BB, Mello, Matt or Death Note.**

Matt looked over at the door as he felt the chilly cold air of winter. Mello walked through, quietly thinking. How long has it been since Matt had saved him? 5 months now? It was December now. A few days before his birthday. Was Matt going to get him anything? He always did back at Wammys; he would let him sleep him and when Mello awoke, Matt would hand him his present, a grin across his face. It was the same each year. Chocolate. Mello had always loved getting chocolate when he was younger. He loved it even more when it was given by Matt.

Mello walked over to Matt, who stood holding a ramen cup. "Matt…How are the scars?" He asked him. "Which ones? The physical ones from now or the emotional ones from Wammys?" Matt replied. "Wha-Emotional scars? What the hell do you mean by that?" Mello said back in shock. Matt looked at him like he was insane. "Um, calling me a faggot and leaving me without even saying goodbye or telling me where you were going or why." Matt told Mello, trying to not yell at the blond. "I never called you a fag." Mello replied. "Yes, you did! I told you I liked you and you called me a fag!" Matt yelled, getting pissed. He wasn't in the mood for Mello's mind games. "I didn't call you a fag! I don't even remember you telling me that you liked me!" Mello yelled back.

"I did, Mello. I did."

(i always will mello i love you)

--

Ryuzaki now lied on the kitchen floor. He felt his stomach grumble but he didn't feel like getting up. The mini fridge was only right above him, though. He couldn't eat. If he tried, he would only throw it back up. It was tough for him. Living without his pet. They had spent weeks together. He actually had feelings for him, unlike the others.

His pet had left a huge scar across his heart. He wanted to scream. The pain hurt too much. His pet…was taken away from him. He couldn't believe it still. He just kept expecting him to walk through the hole in the wall.

--

**BK**


	3. Author Note

Ack. I got bad grades on my report card so I probably won't be able to update for about 2-3 months.  My parents want nothing below B- but I got 2 C-s. Evil Spanish and Science.


	4. Never Alone

**Holy Shit! I'm not grounded! They just told me to study harder! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and alerted.**

**Chapter 3: Never Alone (Barlow Girl)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt, Mello, or BB**

Ryuzaki slumped against the wall of his shit hole of a home. He wished he had a cell phone and knew Matt's number. He wished he had the money to fly to Los Angles. It hurt knowing that he could not see him. He pretended at times that he was here. He would have conversations with the Invisible Matt but he would eventually break down crying. He could no longer feel him near him. It was like he slowly drifted away from him.

Now he just waits. And waits. And waits. Even though he felt like it, he knew he was never alone.

---

Matt knew he could no longer see Ryuzaki but he couldn't get him out of his mind. He still loved the man. He sat on a chair playing his handheld game while Mello sat across from him listening to some chick named Misa talking to her bodyguard or something. Now he was just a pawn to help solve this case he ran away to Tokyo from.

---

**Sorry this was so short, and pretty much just like the other 2. Trust me the next chapter will have the plot moving forward.**

**Lyrics to Never Alone:**

**I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
.No.  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
you said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.

And though I can not see You  
and I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

**BK**


	5. NoticeAuthor Note

**Hey I'm back! **

**I'm sorry to say that this series **_**might**_** be discontinued. **

**I've had so much going on in my life, that I forgot all about this little site. I'm very sorry. **

**I now have time in my life for this now, because its summer and I can spend the entire day on the computer. Even when school starts, I'll still be able to write, but probably not update as fast.**

_**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE FINISHED, PLEASE SAY SO.**_

**Although I don't think anybody reads this anymore...**


	6. Danger Keep Away

Ryuzaki lifted the blade.

He pressed it against his skin

And moved his hand to the left

Just letting it all go

--

Matt sat in Mello's bed. He didn't even want to call it his and Mello's. He felt like nothing in this horrible apartment was his. Even if it was, he didn't want it. He wanted a shittier place in Tokyo. He wanted the asshole in shower right now to be gone.

Forever.

The boy wished everyday that Mello had gotten killed in that bomb blast. On the phone he sounded so convincing, Matt couldn't turn him down. He had no thought of what would happen later. He just pushed Ryuzaki aside and rushed to L.A.

The biggest mistake of his life.

Matt had been secretly saving up some money to go back. He even stole from Mello at times. While the blonde would have a fit over the missing money, he would just sit back with a grin on his face. He convinced himself to stay working for Mello until he could get enough money to leave.

Not without giving Mello a good deathly beating of course.

(but why him)

He counted the money he had. He needed around $1,700. He didn't have $1,000 yet. No where close. But the boy wasn't giving up anytime soon. He was going to leave the son of bitch. Whether it took another month or two, he was leaving.

He heard the water shut off and put the money back into his "secret hiding place". He took out his Gameboy DSi and started to play some The World Ends With You. He already had beaten it over ten times now. He lost track. He thought about using a small amount of the money to get the new Pokemon games, SoulSilver and HeartGold. But he knew he had to save it.

--

Ryuzaki let the blood run down his wrist all the way to his elbow, watching it like he was a baby to the new world. Taking everything in. He whispered the same words over and over…

"That place in my mind… Is that space that you call mine…"

(i wont let you walk away without hearing what i have to say)

He rubbed his lower arm against his face, letting the blood smear on his face.

(we too feel alone)

"I should have cut it vertically… Yes… I should have…" He mumbled. "Then that way I could be dead… And watch over you, my little pet… Yes… I should have cut it vertically… Oh wait…" He began chuckling to himself. "I have another wrist…"

He pulled his off white sleeve up, revealing his porcelain skin. His chuckles became laughter. Then the laughter turned into sobs.

And the sobs turned into screams.

--

Mello ran his hands through Matt's red hair.

"Oh, you stupid boy," He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" The redhead asked the blonde.

"You think I don't know about…"

"_About what? Please don't say money…"_ Matt thought to himself.

"Your little lover in Tokyo." Mello finished.

"My little what?"

"Lover. I know all about him. You mumble in your sleep. 'Oh! Ryuzaki!' Just who is Ryuzaki?" Mello poked fun at Matt.

"He's…" Matt wanted to say the man he loved, but he didn't want Mello to go deeper on it. "He's no one. Just a quick fuck, that's all."

"Good. You're mine. No one else's. You belong to me. Now come, we have more work to do." Mello told him.

(i dont belong to anyone)

--

Ryuzaki lied on the ground, his bed and couch torn to shreds and broken glass all around him. He went on a total rampage.

"Its okay… I just had let my emotions get the better of me… Its okay… Everything will be okay… Matty will come back… And then we can be together forever… And he'll never leave again…" Ryuzaki kept whispering.

"And I can kill Mello too… I can kill that bastard… I can tie him to a chair… and rip out his heart… And… And… Force him to eat it! Yes!" He began chuckling again. "Oh, no, no… I must not work myself up again…"

--

Matt pulled on his pants and buttoned them up. He threw on his striped shirt and walked out Mello's bedroom. He went out to Mello's living room and booted up his laptop.

"Today's the day. The day of Takada's kidnapping."

--

**I do not own Death Note or the lyrics of the song Danger Keep Away by Slipknot**

**BK**


End file.
